1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic corrector for electronic parts queuing machines, more particularly to an automatic corrector having conveyance rails and being adapted for use in electronic parts queuing and packaging machines to eliminate manual correction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional electronic parts queuing and packaging machine, after feeding, a pair of conveyance rails is used to transport the electronic parts in parallel arrays. However, if the electronic parts do not drop correctly into the triangular grooves of the conveyance rails during feeding, they may incline forwardly or tilt rearwardly. When an electronic eye device of the machine detects the same, it will cause the conveyance rails to stop advancing. At this point, the operator has to put the tilted electronic parts into their correct positions and then restarts the machine. But the rate of electronic parts not falling correctly into the triangular grooves of the conveyance rails is high, and operators have to be very attentive in monitoring the lines; otherwise, production capacity will be affected. This is a burden to operators, who may hence have no mood in working. Besides, the product costs will increase while efficiency drops.
The solution to this problem in the art is to provide an automatic corrector to corrector the position of the titled electronic parts when the machine stops and to put them back into their proper positions on the conveyance rails so that the conveyance rails can continue to advance.